fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Matter
Dark Matter is an evil force in the Kirby series. The entity is a massive black cloud that possesses or corrupts unsuspecting individuals. Dark Matter can also split into smaller entities with the appearance of an eye. The master of Dark Matter is Zero. Abilities Dark Matter has the ability to possess a living, or in some cases non-living, creature. The creature becomes subserviant to Dark Matter, and may even gain some new dark abilities. In ancient times, Dark Matter simply corrupted living beings, rather than fully possess them. It has also been reported that Dark Matter can coagulate into bigger, more powerful beings. Appearances Kirby: Onslaught In the fourth installment of the Dark Matter saga, Dark Matter again takes control of several planets. However, the action is spearheaded by Demons under the control of Mind Matter. It is also revealed that Dark Matter is very ancient. The latest incarnation of Zero, the Iron Soul, is defeated by Kirby and friends. Kirby: Dark Fury Dark Matter once again returns, but this time reaching out from the most remote regions of the galaxy. The evil force desperately searches for artifact, which it can use to become more powerful. Kirby Fusion Dark Matter reappears in Kirby Fusion and possesses Meta Knight. Kirby luckily with the Ability Shards then forces out the darkness then battles the dreaded darkness in it's sword form. Kirby and the Alternate Dimension In a similar vein to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, multiple peaceful lands have been taken over by Dark Matter, however, this time, the overtaken areas are instead in an alternate dimension. Despite that, Dark Matter seems to be slowly infiltrating through portals in order to reach Pop Star. This is implied to have happened in the bad ending, as the exit portal appears to be overlooked by a gigantic blob of Dark Matter. In the final main world (Articulated Airship), it is shown that Dedede has once again been possessed. In this game, Dark Matter-infested creatures are shown to have a single eye instead of two eyes (in Dedede's case, he appears to be sleeping, though there is an eye within his stomach, similarly to Kirby's Dreamland 3). Another reincarnation of Zero appears in this game, known as Dark Zero. Kirby's A Beautiful world A witch tried to resurrect it. She failed. It appears as a collectable trophy in the game. Mario Kart 8: All Hills Dark Matter is the main villain of the story mode who stole the golden stars and attacked Kirby. Later, he meets Lavora the oldest Koopaling. In World 12, Dark Matter pulled Lavora to killing Kirby, but it didn't work. At the end, Dark Matter pulled into a Robo Dark Matter. He's afording to suck the whole Earth into his black doom! Kirby and Lavora sneeks into the machene and shuts down the robot. The whole thing break down and Dark Matter desides to kill them both himself! After the defeat, Dark Matter dissappears forever! Night And Night The species appear in the crossover Night And Night where they are forming as clouds so Nintendo Heroes Must Destroy them! ''Super Mario: Dimension Journey Dark Matter is responsible for possessing the ghosts that kidnapped Bowser's Koopa kids, forming another Dark Star, and resurrecting 02 as 03 . Kirby: Dream Land's Hope The true main antagonist of Kirby: Dream Land's Hope and (in a way) the final boss as it merges with Andaedra and becomes Dark Maiden. All of Dark Matter was sealed within the Lost Dimension after it was supposedly destroyed by Kirby. Andaedra traveled through the galaxy fighting any kind of its remains, looking for all of Dark Matter's concentration in order to destroy it properly. Dark Matter, however, managed to possess her, manipulating her into gathering essence of life to break it free and leading to the events of the game. The battle takes place in an auto-sidescrolling road of obstacles, with Dark Maiden attacking from the background with varied dark magic, including dark energy balls, lasers and even summoned Dark Matter enemies. Occasionally, Dark Maiden will go into the actual stage and spin around in hopes of hitting Kirby, and will sometimes summon a replica of her sword made out of dark matter to swing around and attack. The Void Matter Rift form is obligatory and given in order to counterattack her when she is in the background, sending attacks throughout the void rifts. After taking enough damage, Dark Maiden goes into form 2, with Dark Matter mostly in control. With Meta Knight's assistance, Kirby flies and confronts Dark Maiden again. Similarly to 02's battle in Kirby 64, Kirby uses the Shard Gun given to him by Ribbon. It is essentially a shooting battle, and Kirby & Meta Knight must dodge Dark Maiden's attacks which consist in dark energy beams and blasts, summoning other magic through portals, etc. She also retains her ability to teleport around. When defeated, the impact wakes up the cosmic guardian Zethdin. Kirby and the Star Planets universe'' The Dark Matter lore and events are simular to that of the games. However there are multiple species of Dark Matter that Exist, created by Zero or not. All that aren't created by Zero are clones. Gallery Darkmatter.png|Dark Matter from Kirby's Dream Land 3. DarkMatter3D.png|Dark Matter in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. DarkMatterTrueFormNibrocRock.png|By Nibroc-Rock. DarkMaiden KDLH.png|Dark Maiden's first form from Kirby: Dream Land's Hope. DarkMaiden2 KDLH.png|Dark Maiden's second form from Kirby: Dream Land's Hope. DarkMaidenTrueArena KDLH.png|True Arena Dark Maiden (Phase 1) from Kirby: Dream Land's Hope DarkMaiden2TrueArena KDLH.png|True Arena Dark Maiden (Phase 2) from Kirby: Dream Land's Hope Tumblr mbyqug9Law1r19apuDarkmatter.png|Dark Matter from Kirby's Dream Land 2. C3iXZ-1VYAAfsy3.png|By Nibroc-Rock. Orbitt.png|Orbitt (Phase 2) from Kirby: Nova Zoo OrbittHeart.png|Orbitt's Heart (Phase 3) from Kirby: Nova Zoo 1529921329507.png|A Soldier Dark Matter from the Kirby and the Star Planets universe KRotD Dark Matter.png|Dark Matter from Kirby: Return of the Darkness }} Category:Stubs Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Kirby Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dark Matter